One Bottle of El Sol, Please
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Lucifer's offer was just too good: he and Dean could be happy for the rest of their lives. Sam couldn't turn it down. SERIOUS AU, possible OOC-ness, a few OCs, FEMALE!lesbianDean, and half a TEENY wincest in, like, chapter eight


**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know, and I wish.**

**Warnings!: SERIOUS AU (Alternate Universe), possible OOC-ness, a few OCs, and the biggest one: FEMALE!lesbianDean. Yeah, you'll get it soon, and I luv gender-benders. Yup. Oh, and half a TEENY wincest in, like, chapter eight.**

**So this is my first chaptered Supernatural story. This idea, or at least part of it, has been in my head for months! So I decided to write it no matter how weird it was. Here's bringing you to the story!**

Sam Winchester was standing in an eerily white room. He briefly wondered where he was and how he got there. Then he heard a gentle "Hello, Sam" from directly behind him. He immediately spun around to meet face to face—well, what was left of it—with the Devil himself. Again.

"I am not saying yes!" the youngest Winchester yelled.

"Now, Sam, you didn't even allow me to state my new offer," was replied in a disgustingly motherly tone.

"No! Get out, go away, and just DIE already!" Sam never wanted to be around Lucifer for too long; he always found his resolve weakening to the angel's advances.

"I can make sure you and Dean are safe. Safe and happy."

Sam's determination paused at the statement. It was most likely a trap, a lure, but he would do anything for his brother. And if this was a guarantee of his life…

"Make your offer, so I can refuse it." Sam kept his face in a glare, aware of how dangerous it was to listen to the proposition.

"Alright, Sam." Lucifer smiled with his rotting face, knowing that Sam Winchester was slowly falling. "If you say yes to me, I will transport your soul, and Dean's, to another world, a preferred universe. There, you two will have the opportunity to live the lives you've always wanted. You can be normal; you can have families. This isn't some weak fantasy like the Djinn created for your brother. You've experienced what Gabriel could do; now imagine what the most powerful angel in existence is capable of."

Sam uncharacteristically sneered. "Isn't Michael--"

"In existence," Lucifer emphasized.

But Sam was thinking it over, replaying Lucifer's words. "That's not a very good deal. You were careful with your words: 'we _can_ be happy; we _can_ have families.' That's not a guarantee."

The angel's smile didn't falter. "Of course. All I can do is _create_ the world. I can't control every action. In essence, I'm giving you the same thing my father did: the ability to do as you wish. But if you want complete happiness, all you have to do is relinquish your free will and--"

Sam's intensified glare made Lucifer replace his forthcoming words with a smile.

"Would you like that, Sam? The ability to be happy? The chance you and your brother never had? A place where monsters only exist in movies?"

Sam shook his head, resisting his urge to agree. "And what about this world? What will happen to it?"

"Whatever I want," the angel replied sweetly.

Sam hated himself, but he was considering the offer. It was selfish; he knew that. Everyone would die; he knew that. But Dean… Dean could finally have a life. It was against everything they were taught to just damn everyone else and pursue their own desires, but…

"Alright. I'll do it."

Lucifer smiled brighter. Which, by the way, looked very disgusting.

"But let me tell Dean first. He should know about the deal."

The fallen angel was quite overjoyed. "See you soon, Sam."

* * *

The youngest Winchester woke up. He looked across the dark motel room to his brother's bed and found the soon-to-be-ex-hunter still asleep.

He walked over to his brother, starting the complicated process of waking him. He shook him lightly, anticipating any sudden strikes Dean might make out of habit.

"Dean. Dean, wake up."

"Mrmm… what is it, Sammy?" was his mumbled reply.

Sam took a deep breathe and braced himself. "Dean, I made a deal with Lucifer."

"What the hell!" Dean shot up, completely awake. "This better be a god-damned joke!"

The look on his brother's face was all Dean needed as an answer. Incensed, he got out of bed and pulled Sam up by his shirt collar. Which didn't really work since Dean was three inches shorter. But the lost intimidation of height was made up for by the fury on his face. "After everything we did to stop him!"

"Dean!" Sam's tone became pleading. "Our souls will be sent into another world. We can be happy! You can have the life you've always wanted!"

"I've already told you I don't want some white picket fence, apple pie, crazy, happy, fantasyland!"

"You deserve the chance." Sam unconsciously gave his brother the puppy-eyes.

Dean clenched his jaw. "And everyone else? Bobby? Cas?" he ground out angrily.

"Will die. I know."

"Not just die, Sam! Fight! Suffer! What Lucifer does isn't some quick, painless extermination!"

Sam turned his face away from his brother, unable to look him in the eye anymore. "I already agreed, Dean."

He took in his little brother's pained face. He knew his brother hated himself and understood why Sammy would take the offer. They were each other's weakness, after all. Although he couldn't believe that Sam had just officially destroyed the world, the deal was done, and there was nothing they could do now.

Dean sighed and let go of his brother's shirt. "I am _so_ punching you in the face," he said in a lighter tone.

And then everything was lost in a blinding, white light.

**So there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did! All my chapters are already planned, so updates shouldn't be too far apart. And I don't have anything against Lucifer, in fact I luv him! He's quite cyoot. But so hard to write. Always seems OC. But he was only in, like, two episodes? And they totally changed his character in that last one. I prefer sweet, kind Luci to confident, evil one. But s'all good. I hope I got everyone else down, though. Much luv to you all and extra to the reviewers! Next chapter is where things stop being normal, err, supernatural. The rest of the story is gonna be AU (Alternate Universe). Have fun. Oh, and Christmas blah to you all!**


End file.
